


斗争

by guaguagua



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: After the success of the June Rebellion there was a split between political parties, Alpha!Courfeyrac, Alpha!Grantaire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Combeferre was put in the prison, Grantaire was not a member of ABC, M/M, Omega!Combeferre, Omega!Enjolras, don't feel guilty for all those characters
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua
Summary: 起义成功后，不同政党分裂、重组，发生了一起又一起残酷的政治斗争。在斗争中，公白飞不愿意害人，便被他人所害。他被安灼拉所在的政治团体投入了监狱，承受了非人的折磨。安灼拉想救他，但是失败了。心怀愧疚的安灼拉终于承受不住良心的折磨，去监狱里探望昔日的向导。这些内容我没有详细地写，因为我迫不及待地想吃肉。这是一个ABO的世界，公白飞和安灼拉都是Omega。格朗泰尔和古费拉克是Alpha。P.S.. 为了使肉的口感更丝滑，这里设定格朗泰尔先前不是ABC成员。





	1. Chapter 1

安灼拉游荡在走廊里，不知去留。

监狱不是什么让人乐意久待的地方。空气是粘滞的，牢门散发着一股锈蚀的味道，墙壁泛着霉味。外面的光几乎射不到这里，走廊很黑。在尽头的黑暗里，回荡着模糊的呻吟和镣铐的窸窣。烛火虽然算不上明亮，却聊胜于无。安灼拉适应了这里的光线后，感觉手里提着的那盏看守给他的马灯纯属多余。走廊的尽头，有风吹来。信息素的味道更浓了。安灼拉手中的火光摇了摇，舔舐着斑驳的玻璃，缓缓向四面八方涌去。

理智告诉安灼拉，他该离开了。他不喜欢信息素的味道，何况他生平从未遇过如此浓烈的信息素。关押在这里的犯人被剥夺了使用抑制措施的权利，彻底地被剥夺了最后一点舒适、体面与自由。原始的本能没了阻碍，肆无忌惮地弥漫。安灼拉被呛得窒息。

安灼拉用手在面前扇了扇，希望赶走一些不舒服的感觉，但是仍旧徒劳。他想离开，但又不能。他的目光几乎一直朝向公白飞的监房。刚才在那间牢门前，他看到了公白飞。公白飞瘦了很多。没有了肌肉的支撑，宽大的骨骼更加突出，可以清晰看到他的肩膀和胛骨。他的身上套着一件不属于他的衬衫，腰间盖着一条破烂的毯子。他靠着一个Alpha。他们的信息素几乎融在一起，浓得吓人。安灼拉只立了一会，便走开了。他有些担心公白飞醒来看到他，更担心自己没有立场这样站下去。

公白飞醒了。他从毯子里褪出来，拖着他的镣铐去看了最近的那只水罐。水罐显然是空的。他又爬着去看了离他次近的那只。很幸运，那里有水。他抱起来灌了几口，然后弯下身来喘息着。他勃起了，害怕被人发现。

他还没彻底从睡梦里清醒过来，头很沉，可是想要的感觉却非常清晰。他没想到自己竟然会这么快勃起。他甚至记不得自己睡了多久。酸痛的肌肉和磨肿了的后穴提醒着他昨夜的交欢。在监守们粗暴的发泄过后，他又和同屋的Alpha继续交媾。他的后穴要了又要，始终不够。他以为，经历了反反复复的高潮，他的发情期总算可以迎来终结——他的神智会变得清醒，他的体力会得到恢复，他会再次被投入单间牢房去受他永无休止的苦刑。但事实证明他对发情期的理解还很浅薄。也许，刨去那些绅士习以为常的社会规范，他从未真的抗拒过以实践来加深对这一生理特性的理解，但这显然太不是时候。

灼热的感觉逐渐从器官向上蔓延，他的后穴再次变得湿润，渴望摩擦和填充。他回过头看看昨夜和他解决需求的那位Alpha——他还睡着。“帮帮我。”公白飞再也忍受不住了，对身边的另一位男人说。公白飞的声音很哑。他克制着声音，不想让它传得太远，更不想让它传入监守的耳朵。那位男人拒绝了，说他帮不了这个忙。旁边的另一人被人割了腺体，感应不到任何信息素。公白飞不知道此时此刻这到底是幸运还是不幸。在房间的角落，敏锐的Omega被他身上的信息素熏得难受，靠在墙上喘息着。公白飞克制着不让自己发出太大的动静。但这太难了。他的呼吸颤抖，呻吟声几乎就要溢出唇边，就要去挨个求人干他。他咬咬牙忍住了。用手捂住下体，把腕间的锁链理好，费力地套弄着阴茎。可是刺激不到后庭的腺体，他始终和高潮差着一节距离。他到不了。他快疯了。

“你愿意让我帮你吗？”  
公白飞向声源望去，他望见了安灼拉。他的嘴唇颤动了一下，什么也没有说。他向后挪了半步。

安灼拉打了个战，像是被他的目光蛰伤了似的。但他没有走，甚至没有回避那受惊的、排斥的目光。他蹲下来，握住栏杆，望向他：“让我帮你好吗？”

公白飞的喉结上下滑动了一下。他什么也没有说。安灼拉也是。

沉默很快就被镣铐的叮当声打破了。公白飞慢慢挪过去，一手托着拴在铐子上的锁链，一手费力地抬起来，捧住安灼拉的脸颊。安灼拉愣住了，一瞬间几乎眼眶发热。公白飞的掌心温柔得超乎他的想象。他这才注意到，在公白飞的眼里除了焦灼和责问以外，还有一种满载着爱意的悲伤。公白飞的手慢慢沿他的侧脸滑下去，抚过他的脖颈，落在肩膀上。安灼拉感觉到了镣铐的重量。

“我很羞愧……”他的声音颤抖着，从喉咙里挤出了这几个字来。他的话还没说完，就被公白飞的吻打断了。公白飞凑上前去，含住了他的唇。在此之前，他从没吻过任何人，还不知道接吻是什么滋味。他不知道公白飞的唇竟这样软，不知道公白飞竟可以对他这样热情，这样……他的思绪乱了，乱得再也接不起来。阳光晒在雪地上的味道、陈旧的书页味，还有雪松的香气交汇在一起迎面扑来。刚刚在走廊中游荡的时候，安灼拉始终可以辨识到这股味道——它太显眼了，也太熟悉了。现在他终于可以彻底沉浸其中，再也不受任何别的气味的干扰。安灼拉抚摸上公白飞的胸膛，另一只手摸上他立起的阴茎，顺着凸起的青筋来回抚弄着，根据他身体的反应来调整着抚摸的力度和位置。

公白飞推了一下他的胸口，像是要说什么的样子，却来不及开口，直接在他的唇间哽咽了出来。安灼拉的手湿了。

“我还想要。”

“转过身去，我帮你。”

公白飞转过了身，抬高了臀部冲向栏杆。安灼拉这才注意到，公白飞的臀部和大腿内侧残留着喷溅状的白色痕迹。他吓了一跳。

他没有条件清洗，安灼拉这样想着，将两根手指插入褶皱。这一过程比他想象得要更顺畅。他试着曲起手指，将手指拔出来，然后再推入，再拔出，来回几次，在对方激烈颤抖时指尖所处在的那个位置上反复研磨。公白飞低下了头，咬住手腕克制着声音。零星的呜咽从他口中传来，声调渐渐变得高昂。

“快一点。”公白飞将脸埋在臂弯中，似乎这样就可以降低面颊的温度，“用力些。不要担心弄疼我。”

“我……”安灼拉不敢直说，他没做过。  
他甚至从来没有探索过自己的里面。他知道大致上这都是怎么一回事，尤其对Omega获取快感的途径清楚得很，但他确实没有自己摸过。更不要提和谁做爱了。他想要公白飞到达后庭高潮，可他自己连这种感觉都没有过切身的体会。他突然感觉到一阵徒劳。

他仍旧褪下了裤子，给予下体几下用力的抚慰，让它准备就绪。然后他把住对方的臀部，将阴茎对着穴口缓缓推入。紧致而柔软的内壁裹紧了他，刺激着他前端密集的神经。他本想给公白飞更多的时间，可是身体已经来不及等待，即刻开始了抽插。快感随着节奏的加剧而愈发强烈。公白飞收紧了臀部，迎合着他的动作，耐心地协助他调整着角度。然而，隔着栏杆的交合始终费力。没有Alpha信息素的填补，高潮始终将至未至。他的后穴仍旧空虚，无法获得淋漓尽致的满足。

“我来吧。”

安灼拉抬头看过去。先前和公白飞睡在一起的Alpha醒了，很难说是不是被信息素的味道刺激到的。他一头黑发蓬乱着，望过去的目光带着无法克制的欲望。他的下体抬了起来，胀大得令安灼拉吃了一惊。他身上的信息素也是。

公白飞撑起上半身，注视着他，然后下定了决心。他转过身，缓缓抽离了安灼拉的下体，然后面对他，攥住了他扶着栏杆的手，没有看向他的眼睛。很快，他的手松开了。

“对不起。”公白飞说。

安灼拉想说点什么。他的喉咙很干，一个字也说不出。他根本不知道要怎么回应。好在公白飞也并没有等待任何回应。安灼拉掏出手帕来，仔细地擦干净了淌着粘液的下体，然后揩净了手。不远处的做爱声越来越激烈，再也压抑不住呻吟和睾丸撞击臀部的响动径直传入到他的耳朵里，连带着Alpha带有攻击性的信息素……安灼拉把裤子扣好，撑着栏杆，摇摇晃晃地站起身，仍旧趔趄一步。他看向脚边的马灯。火光一跳一跳，玻璃上映出监牢里两人交合的身影来。而他是这里唯一一个衣着整洁又体面的人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格朗泰尔和公白飞的互动，含肉。

监牢里透不进日光。零星的灯火在走廊里闪烁着，长年累月地闪烁着，不见灭过。被熏黑的玻璃罩使原本就黯淡的光亮更黯淡了。黑暗里，偶尔响起一阵骚动，值班的警员用警棍敲敲铁柱，声音便消退了下去。直到看守放饭的时候，囚犯们才明确地知道时间已经到了晚上。

公白飞庆幸自己没有再昏睡过去错过饭点。和Alpha的频频交欢使他总算在没有抑制剂的条件下挨过了发情期。在过去的几十分钟里，他逐渐感觉身体已经不再发烫，高热中的眩晕感也慢慢消失。他摸了摸自己的脖子和脸，触感的确不烫了，头脑也不再昏昏沉沉，全部意识终于不再被生物的本能占据。他庆幸自己从发情期里夺回了身体的控制权。

看守给每一个牢房里的人发着面包和水，脚步声由远及近，终于停在了公白飞的面前。空气流通不畅的监牢里，Alpha和Omega的荷尔蒙混杂在一起，交欢后格外强烈的信息素远比其他监牢的更浓些。对此，看守发出了嫌恶的声音。公白飞平静地看着他的表情，从容地对上投过来的目光，接过一小块硬硬的面包来，就像是无所谓般的道了谢。很快，公白飞又问能否给他还没醒来的狱友留下一块来。一晚上不吃东西身体会吃不消，公白飞不愿意别人也经历同他一样的胃痛，何况他不愿意看着其他受苦的人在失去自由以后再失去果腹的权利。在他的几次恳求后，看守把另一块同样小的面包扔在了地上，走了。面包在地面上敲出一声闷响。

公白飞赶在面包在地上滚脏前把它拾起，推了推身边的Alpha，喊了两句“格朗泰尔”，见他没有动作，便又把面包放下，支起身凑到水罐边，捧起水罐喝了些水，然后用毯子蘸着剩余的水揩了揩下体和大腿上的污渍。毯子的毛料又硬又扎，在大腿上留下道道红痕。公白飞很快就放弃了进一步清洁的尝试，轻轻叹息一声，望着栏杆外的某一点自语道：“应该好好把这些洗干净。”

这时，格朗泰尔终于慢慢醒来了。他抻了抻腰，靠在另一条毯子上动了几下四肢，迷蒙地说道：“洁癖。讲究人。等你出去以后，就可以洗澡了。”

“你觉得我还能从这里出去吗？”公白飞转过头，带上了一点好奇又好笑的神情看他。

“哈，至少看上去比我出去的可能性更大些。”格朗泰尔缓缓地笑出了声，他并未料到公白飞会对这句话认真。干哑的笑声回荡在牢房里，听上去颇为怪异。值班的看守冲过来，狠狠用警棍砸了一下栏杆，当”的一声打断了他，作为对他们的警告。骤然间，格朗泰尔大声咳嗽起来。公白飞拖着镣铐，勉强将水罐举到他的嘴边。他咽了两口，示意公白飞他喝够了。“我是真的不可能从这里出去了。”格朗泰尔说。

“你……”公白飞欲言又止，眼里闪着迷惑又费解的神色。在几天的闲谈交往中，他觉得眼前的这个人看上去是个彻头彻尾的怀疑派，对政治并无半点热情。他想问他究竟做了什么才被投入这个政治犯专属的地方，但他犹豫了。在这里问犯过什么事说到底还是一个没有意义的问题，得到的也注定是没有意义的回答。

果真，格朗泰尔摇摇头，嘲讽又宽厚地笑了一下，眼神告诉他“我什么都没做”。公白飞把自己得到的那块面包一点点地掰开吃着，因为它很硬，直接咬实在是太费力气。长时间的囚禁和发情，还有来自看守的时不时的折磨已经让公白飞不愿再多浪费一丝精力。过了一会，格朗泰尔终于拿起了公白飞替他要来的黑面包，把它掰成两半，从较软的芯开始啃起来：“谢谢你帮我要了一块……刚刚那个人是谁？”

“谁？”

“来这里看你的那个人——穿的一身黑，长得怪好看的那个。”

公白飞知道他指的是谁了，缓缓地咀嚼着酸涩的面包，不知道怎么回答他。“安灼拉。”他说。他还想说，这是他曾经的同志，是和他一起冒着被当局追查的风险召开集会、印刷报刊、运输武器，并且参加三零年和三二年那两次起事活下来的人，可是他说不出口。他想说，这是一个坚定的战士，坚定到几次冒着丧命的风险站在街垒里指挥战斗到最后一刻，坚定到在王朝覆灭后和自己磨合数年仍旧分道扬镳，坚定到在后来的党派斗争中顺利地团结人心避免分裂，最终看着自己被他所在的阵营送入监狱。在公白飞看来，这一切实际上没有讲的必要，还是不提为好。何况提的话，他完全不知从何提起，这实在是一段太长太长的过往了。于是，他告诉格朗泰尔，说这是某党的一位干部，而且他不清楚格朗泰尔这段时间内有没有知晓政界的新消息，解释了一句说这个新组建的党人数已经越来越多了，正在奋力地争取席位。

“那想必是了，不然也没能耐闯进这里，悠哉地逛上半圈。看你的样子，你们过去认识吧？你们一定认识的。而且我敢说你们曾经感情还很好——别反驳我，我是说‘曾经’——‘曾经’。用不着告诉我发生了什么，我都能猜到。政治是无情的，人心也是会变的。我告诉你，你们的事情在这里一点也不新鲜。”

公白飞安静地摇摇头，没有看向格朗泰尔。他不认同，可是什么都没说。

不知过了多久，格朗泰尔碰了一下公白飞。公白飞从思考中缓过神来。也许是Omega本能的敏锐，也许是几日来亲密相处的磨合，他知道在空气中信息素的作用下，格朗泰尔又想要了。格朗泰尔被迫忍受了太久Omega的气味，一直处于被迫发情的混沌里。现在，公白飞已经从发情期中逐渐恢复过来，可是Alpha被动发情的生理机制还不能让其马上逃离被发情期控制的痛苦。对于格朗泰尔的欲望，公白飞愿意帮他缓解，不仅是为了回报其在自己发情时所做的一切帮助，也是因为实在不忍心看他独自忍受被自己激发出来的生理需求。他环住上格朗泰尔的肩膀，单膝跨过他的大腿，将他们的前端挤压在一起，缓缓摩擦着。亲密的接触中，Alpha的信息素铺天盖地地压过来，压得公白飞头晕。他的身体有了反应。

“天哪，我太渴了，我想要。”格朗泰尔的大手探进公白飞的衬衫中，搓动着他赤裸的背，掌心的茧子划过看守近些天陆陆续续在上面留下的伤疤，激起其一阵阵的颤抖和呻吟。在几次粗糙又鲁莽的磨蹭后，他扶住公白飞精炼的腰，挺身插入后面。

距离上一次的做爱才不到两个小时，公白飞的后面还湿着，挂着上次格朗泰尔留下的液体。他喘息一声，跟着格朗泰尔的节奏慢慢晃动着腰肢，谴责道：“我好不容易熬过了发情期。”

“我真是太坏了，让你陪我再做一次。”对这一谴责，格朗泰尔欣然接受。

“一次够吗？”公白飞笑了。他环着格朗泰尔的脖颈，在反复的抽插操弄中，他的身体全然敞开了，后穴里渐渐淌出汁水，包裹着Alpha粗大的阴茎。

“不够。我想干你好多次。最好把你引诱得再度发情，饥渴地跟我要了又要。你知道你发烧的时候面颊是红色的吗？如果这里有一面镜子……假如，假如我们不在这个鬼地方，哪怕是在最糟糕的小旅店，我也会把你带到穿衣镜前，举着你的腿操你，让你好好看看自己做爱时是怎样诱人的样子。你不是想好好洗个澡吗？——那我也许就该在浴室里帮你洗澡，对着镜子和你做爱。”

“发情期的机制可不是这样的。知道吗？一整晚，你一直在说胡话。”公白飞喘息着说。他的声音颤抖成了断断续续的气音，带着迷蒙又淫秽的笑意，让格朗泰尔更加为之兴奋。对公白飞而言，在自身意识的掌控下做爱时和在发情期中的满足需求是截然不同的光景。他上下活动着腰肢，在格朗泰尔的阴茎上干着自己，一下又一下，每一次的摩擦都狠狠碾过膨胀的腺体，惹得Alpha的前端分泌着粘液，和Omega的信息素融为一体。当着为之嫌恶的看守，他们肆无忌惮地叫出了声音，很快一起迎来了高潮。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉出了监狱，前往财政部长的家宴，遇见古费拉克。  
> 这一章没有肉。

入秋以来，天黑得越来越早。安灼拉离开公白飞所处在的走廊后，缓缓地前往门口。当他拾级而上，走出监牢大门时，新鲜的带着雨味的空气从四面八方将他裹胁。天边泛起了烟紫色的晚霞，铺路石沐着一层挂着暮色余晖的水光。他几乎有一种重新活过来的错觉。

  
他欣喜又悲伤地发现，世界还是他所熟悉的那个世界，而这个世界却和他刚刚置身的那个环境有着天壤之别：新鲜的空气吸到肺里，将监牢里陈腐恶臭的气味彻底驱除出体外，似乎人仍旧是体面的、有独立意识也有行动能力的、有尊严的人，而不是被本能和欲望彻底操控的野兽。安灼拉在走向停靠在街边的马车的途中，本能地抬头望了一眼天空，发现时候已经不早。而当他想起这正是如报上所说公白飞被捕前的最后一个动作时，便突然像是对天光过敏了似的，立即将头垂了下来。加上他的打扮习惯性地朴素到近乎过分的地步，远远望去，那一身黑衣黑裤使他更像是一个服丧的男人。

  
天色暗了。深色的云彩已经覆盖了大半边天际，只有西边的天空还残存着一小片烟紫色的晚霞。这片残存的颜色在云彩结伴形成的阴影里，伴着暮色余晖缓缓地、缓缓地褪去。起风了，枝叶摇曳，空气比午后时的要更冷些。安灼拉扣紧衣襟，加快步伐朝着街边的马车走去，鞋跟带起成片水花。雨早就停了。街道仍旧是湿的。路面上有的地方积着雨水，雨水里泡着零星的落叶和垃圾。一股湿漉漉的枯叶独有的气味刺激着安灼拉的鼻腔。方才在地下室的时候，他已全然和室外的环境隔绝，全然忘记了草木、日光、飘着雨丝的街道，还有人——身处在监狱之外的活生生的人。几乎人类生活里自由而鲜活的一切都被铁窗隔离开来，变得隐秘而遥远。安灼拉无法想象在这种地方过上几周、几月，乃至几年会是怎样的孤苦以及怎样的与世隔绝。那么公白飞呢？自从他知晓公白飞被捕的消息时，关于公白飞的担忧始终徘徊在他心头，咬着他的心，而此时这种担忧由于他的亲眼所见则变得格外真实而确切。

  
公白飞难道真的要被关在这种地方忍受折辱吗？他真的要在这种地方被剥夺自由和一切属于公民——属于这个社会上所有独立个体的权利吗？难道这样一位聪颖、仁爱、向往进步的向导（尽管这一称谓早已属于曾经，而“人民之友社”也恐怕早已成为历史）——这样一个人——一个人！真的要将几乎后半生的时光全部消耗在这个阴暗、肮脏又充斥着原始的混乱和欲望的角落吗？一瞬间，一股难以言述的恐惧悄然爬上安灼拉的脊背，他不禁为这一念头感到不安。

  
幸也不幸，这份不安没能持续很久。在车夫的提醒下，安灼拉快步登上马车，吩咐他前往财务部长的住所，赶去举办在那里的一场社交晚宴。车夫吆喝着挥动马鞭，马儿嘶鸣一声，颠簸着拖着马车朝前驰去。马蹄嘚嘚。车窗窗缝里袭来的阵阵凉风令安灼拉的头脑恢复了往日的务实和清醒，思虑着接下来要面对的公事。安灼拉从来不是喜欢社交的人。在人群里他沉默的时间大于交谈。似乎比起表达，他更倾向于观察和思索。如果不是因其在几次起义和政变中的演讲而闻名，也许很少有人知道原来他也具有一副属于领袖人物的好口才。大多数时候，他只是独自静立在角落里，像是一尊供人描摹的石膏像。

  
马车在街道上飞驰着。几个转弯之后，财务部长的住所近了。在短暂的筹措过后，安灼拉对于计划中的行动已经有了信心。党内的几个提案需要再努力争取更多政界人士的支持，他自认为必须多多借着这类社交的机会对此进行一番努力，增进同各位官员的交流。如果能详细了解财务部长和其亲信在这方面的意见并且加以沟通乃至劝服，那便再好不过。安灼拉已经说不清自己是什么时候开始习惯了参与这样的饭局，尤其是在其中扮演一方积极的角色了。又或许他从未真的习惯。每每在各色绅士之间虚与委蛇时，安灼拉颇像一个局外人，只为推进自己在意的政务所能取得的一切进展而推杯换盏，在事务结束后几乎是凭着最后一点绅士应该有的礼仪同主人告辞，不再拖拉。甚至连召开宴会的女主人都嫌这位青年在男女事务上缺乏必要的热情。这样的人，即便在宴会的人堆里也仍旧饱尝孤独。而曾经有一个人——一位战友，一位同志，在艰难的处境里给予他慰藉和支持，同时补充他、纠正他，让他看清自己的路，看清自己的决心和良知，而在这个世界里能够真正说服他的纠正就是一支枪，也是一面盾牌。它为一个站在领袖角色上的青年带来抵御孤独的安全感。只是那人已经被投入了监狱。

  
马车驶入财务部长的前院。安灼拉在男仆的引导下钻出马车，前往会客厅。他先前耽搁太久了，仅仅和聚在那里的先生们打了一个简单的照面，很快又被一齐引向餐厅。前来一起用餐的人不多不少，都是议员和大小官员，还有部长先生的家眷。入座时，安灼拉猛然发现原来在这群人中古费拉克也在。不用说，古费拉克在等待人员到齐时也一定早已知道了安灼拉会出席这场晚宴，说不定还望见了他。察觉到了一束从人群里投来的目光，古费拉克抬起眼来，望了回去。一时间，这对昔日旧友四目相对。面对着安灼拉那严肃安静得一如往日的面庞，古费拉克没有多说什么，仅以颔首和微笑作为礼节性的问候。安灼拉亦是如此。然后他们双双自然至极地错开了目光。

  
用餐期间，安灼拉和身边的人偶尔交谈几句，从侍者的盘子里取用每一道菜。他注意到古费拉克还是从前的样子，话不少，但是也绝不多得叫人生厌。身边无论是谁，他都能找到话题同其谈起来——不是礼貌的寒暄，而是真正意义上的谈起来，交换相同或者不同的意见。早在三二年以前，在安灼拉组织人民之友社之初起，古费拉克就因他独有的热力而和安灼拉走到一起，加上公白飞，共同经营人民之友社的地下活动。尤其在团结吸纳同志方面，他贡献不菲。那时安灼拉预感，也许古费拉克比他更合适参与政治上的谈判与结盟，也许有更多的机会在政界长远立足。他想他的预感是对的。自从革命取得了阶段性的成果以来的五年间，仍留在政界的人只有他、古费拉克和公白飞；三个月前，留在政界的人只有他和古费拉克了。

在用餐结束后的交际时间，安灼拉找准机会抓住终于落单的古费拉克。后者仿佛是没想到他会来找其搭话似的，微微一抬眉毛 ，偏了偏头，等待他的开口。

  
“其他的朋友们都好吗？”

安灼拉问道。

  
“都好。”古费拉克脸上始终挂着愉快的笑容，用他那一向随意的口吻答道。安灼拉听出了在他的这份热络里实际藏着某种应付。一丝愤怒掠过他的心头，但他的表情异常平静，苍白的面色并没有什么变化，连那一向高傲的眉毛都没有对此做出什么表情。他清楚这份愤怒不光是冲古费拉克，也有一部分是冲他自己。

  
“你别装了。你知道我问的是哪几个。”安灼拉简单直白地说道。

  
话说到这里，任谁也该明白安灼拉的话里一定别有深意，何况在他身前的这位听者可是古费拉克。古费拉克低下头看了看手中的高脚杯，又抬头看了一眼他，然后缓缓地环顾着人群，仍旧流露出他那股漫不经心的愉悦，只是他的眼神貌似投向众人，却实际上谁也没看，明显是被别的什么事情占据了心思。“那我们该出去谈。别在这里……”他的话还没说完，一个洪亮有力的声音便插了进来，于是古费拉克微微抬了抬眉毛，及时地就此打住，没再多说。

TBC


End file.
